


Revelation

by TrioTreat



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioTreat/pseuds/TrioTreat
Summary: The witch licks her wounds and reflects on some things.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> i call her the witch in this. 
> 
> how about that 12 forever ending/finale huh?
> 
> these two have such a interesting dynamic!

Truly the child was right this was a fate worth than death she'd been dealt. The witch was alive but what did it matter if she felt these incessant feelings and insecurities. Feeling like a person. How revolting. Reduced to a tiny shell as well. 

It had been weeks since it happened but still she was this tiny figure. It was awful. 

Forced to sleep in a tiny cage at that, her bed not feeling the same as it had been, far too large now, though she had tried. 

Big Deal comforted her still, trying his best, making her miniature furniture. Tiny snacks. She wondered why he stayed when she had fallen? He said something about love when she had been defeated. 

Love. 

A frivolous emotion. 

It ruined everything. 

The witch stirrs in her small cage. Big Deal had even made her a tiny blanket.

"Good morning Ma'am!" The same way he greets her every morning since this has happened, he's so careful with her, trying his best to not bother her even though he's worried in his own way. "I made you these!" He hands her tiny little eggs and bacon that he's so nicely customized and accomdated for her. 

She accepts it and he backs off, giving her space, it seems that's all she wants lately, no plans, nothing, she doesn't leave the cage since. 

It worries Big Deal, his Ma'm isn't her usual self. She doesn't yell at him or isn't as snappy like she use to be. The witch certainly felt different since the incident. 

Feelings. These awful, awful things now festering inside of her. Artificially within her body now. She had those now. 

They made her feel weak, so unlike herself. Insecurities and things she isn't supposed to have, things she doesn't want to have nor feel, all shoved into her body like some kind of poison. 

She can't remember ever feeling them before, but now that she does, she doesn't know how to handle them. It's all awful. 

"Let me know if you need anything, Ma'm?" His voice takes her back. She says nothing as she eats the breakfast he's prepared for her. That fluttery awful feeling is back in her chest. It's disgusting. 

It isn't like she can ask anyone what this feeling is. The island inhabitants didn't like her, especially not after what she'd done. She certainly didn't want to ask Big Deal. The witch however knew deep down what this awful feeling was, something that was shoved deep down inside of her before. Emotions, feelings, love. All that. 

"Love. I don't like it." 

Love, feelings, it all always ended in some kind of distasteful way, at least in her experience, abandonment. 

To love is to be left. 

She looks to him. 

And yet he always came back. 

Maybe this time it was different. 

Maybe this time it would be different. 

"Yes, thank you, Big Deal for the breakfast," she answers him before he leaves. 

The witch laid down in her cage. 

Rest is what she needed for now though, confronting these feelings? That was for another day.


End file.
